Mondlicht
by Anima of the lost
Summary: Ein unvermutetes Treffen bei Vollmond


_So, die übliche Vorrede: die verwendeten Charaktere gehören nicht mir, ich schreibe das hier nur zu meinem Vergnügen und möchte kein Geld damit verdienen. Wenn ich was vergessen haben sollte könnt ihr mich ja gerne dran erinnern^^_

Am Himmel stand ein heller Vollmond und beleuchtete das Schloss von Kells. Alle waren längst zu Bett gegangen und träumten von den Tagen des Friedens die Draganta ihnen laut der Prophezeiung in der alten Schriftrolle noch bringen würde. Einzig Prinzessin Deirdre stand an ihrem Fenster und blickte in die Nacht hinaus.

Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr ihren Lippen, dies würde wohl eine jener Vollmondnächte werden in denen sie keinen Schlaf finden würde. Nun hatte sie die Wahl: wollte sie sich einfach wieder hinlegen und bis zum Morgen die Decke anstarren oder sich ein wenig die Beine vertreten gehen. Sie entschied sich für letzteres, sie musste einfach mal hinaus aus ihrer Kammer. Ihr Vater, König Conchobar, würde zwar alles andere als begeistert sein wenn er von ihrem nächtlichen Ausflug erfuhr, aber er musste ja auch nichts davon wissen.

Im Gesicht der Prinzessin erschien ein leichtes Lächeln. Das Schloss war zwar auch nachts bewacht, man konnte in dieser Zeit nie vorsichtig genug sein wenn es um die Temras ging, aber sie kannte einige Schleichwege die sie zunächst sicher hinaus und später auch wieder hineinführen würden. So würde niemand bemerken wie sie der Enge des Schlosses für eine Nacht entfloh.

Schnell noch tauschte sie ihr Kleid gegen praktischere Lederkleidung und vergewisserte sich, dass sie sowohl ihr Schwert als auch ihre mystische Armbrust dabei hatte und machte sich auf den Weg.

Nachdem sie das Schloss verlassen hatte strebte die Prinzessin einem ihrer Lieblingsplätze zu, einer alten Erle die kurz vor einer steilen Klippe stand. Es hatte sie schon immer fasziniert von diesem Platz aus, vor allem bei Mondschein, das Meer zu beobachten.

Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch erreichte sie den alten Baum und ließ sich an seinem Stamm hinab ins Gras gleiten, ihre Waffen legte sie griffbereit neben sich.

Deirdre war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, um so mehr erfreute sie sich nun am Spiel der Wellen im Mondlicht.

Die Prinzessin saß noch nicht lange, höchstens eine halbe Stunde, unter der Erle als sie Schritte nahen hörte. Eine potentielle Gefahr witternd lauschte sie, doch dem Geräusch nach handelte es sich nur um eine einzige Person, die noch nicht einmal versuchte ihre Schritte zu dämpfen.

Trotzdem ergriff Deirdre ihr Schwert und erhob sich lautlos, sie wollte lieber nichts riskieren.

Die Schritte hielten weiter zielstrebig auf den Lieblingsort der Prinzessin zu und als der Unbekannte, denn den schweren Schritten nach zu urteilen war es ein Mann, sie beinahe erreicht hatte, trat Deirdre, ihr Schwert auf ihn gerichtet, hinter dem Baum hervor.

Im Mondschein erkannte sie das vertraute Gesicht des Mystischen Ritters des Feuers. „Rohan?",

verblüfft senkte die Prinzessin ihr Schwert. „Was tust du hier?"

„Naja, das gleiche wollte ich dich eben auch fragen, Prinzessin." Der junge Ritter schien ebenso überrascht wie Deirdre.

„Nun, es ist Vollmond, ich konnte nicht schlafen", begann die Prinzessin, „und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde mir im Schloss die Decke auf den Kopf fallen. Also bin ich ein wenig an die frische Luft gegangen."

Rohan schluckte einen Kommentar ihre Sicherheit betreffend hinunter, schließlich war sie diejenige die bei ihrem unvermuteten Treffen das Schwert in der Hand gehabt hatte.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Deirdre wieder hingesetzt und sah ihn fragend an. Nachdem er sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte antwortete Rohan: „Im Gegensatz zu Angus konnte ich bei Vollmond auch noch nie besonders gut schlafen. Obwohl es mich schon wundert dass bei seinem Geschnarche nicht das halbe Dorf auf den Beinen ist."

Deirdre lachte leise auf. „Da würde ich auch auf jeden Fall fliehen wollen."

Auch Rohan lächelte vor sich hin. „Das habe ich dann auch getan und weil ich schon lange nicht mehr hier war beschloss ich dann hier her zu kommen."

Die Prinzessin sah ihn überrascht an. „Du bist öfters hier?"

„Oft würde ich jetzt nicht sagen, aber ich war schon einige Male hier. Es ist so schön ruhig und friedlich – ganz sicher eine bessere Alternative als ein schnarchender Angus. In Vollmondnächten habe ich nicht viel zu tun und kann über vieles nachdenken, den Krieg, die Prophezeiung, meine Familie..."

Das letzte sagte er mit einer Bitterkeit die ihm die junge Frau nicht verübeln konnte, schließlich hatte er erst vor kurzem herausfinden müssen, dass Königin Maeve, die tyrannische Herrscherin von Temra, seine leibliche Mutter war.

Deirdre rückte ein wenig näher an ihn heran und legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf den Arm, woraufhin er ihr halb dankbar, halb gequält zulächelte.

Das nachfolgende Schweigen zog sich immer weiter in die Länge und wurde immer unangenehmer.

„Weißt du", versuchte die Prinzessin das Schweigen zu überbrücken, „ich konnte schon als kleines Kind bei Vollmond nicht schlafen, ich weiß noch immer nicht wieso. Damals blieb meine Mutter immer die ganze Nacht bei mir..." Innerlich verfluchte sich die Prinzessin und fragte sich, warum sie gerade auf dieses Thema gekommen war. Aber selbst das war besser als das unangenehme Schweigen zwischen ihnen noch weiter in die Länge zu ziehen. „Sie erzählte mir Geschichten oder wir sahen uns einfach nur zusammen den Mond an. Es scheint wohl irgendwie in der Familie zu liegen, denn auch sie fand in solchen Nächten so gut wie nie Schlaf. Das war immer die Zeit die nur uns beiden gehörte."

Der junge Mann lauschte der Prinzessin andächtig, denn bisher hatte er sie noch nie über ihre Mutter sprechen hören. Er bemerkte wie sie unbewusst eine Blume aus dem Gras pflückte und diese in ihrer Hand hin und her drehte. Rohan spürte dass sie noch etwas sagen wollte, also ließ er ihr geduldig die Zeit die sie brauchte.

„Sie...", Deirdre musste hart schlucken bevor sie weiterreden konnte, „sie ist in einer Vollmondnacht gestorben."

Bestürzt beobachtete der ehemalige Druidenlehrling, wie sich eine kleine, im Mondschein glitzernde Träne den Weg über die Wange der jungen Frau bahnte, bevor er den salzigen Tropfen sanft mit seinem Daumen wegwischte.

Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, in diesem Zustand hatte er sie noch nie gesehen, aber schon jetzt wusste er, dass er es hasste sie weinen zu sehen. Seinem Instinkt folgend legte er ihr, nach einem Herzschlag des Zögerns, beruhigend einen Arm um die Schulter.

Deirdre schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln und ließ ihren Kopf an seine Schulter sinken.

So hielt sie der junge Ritter im Arm bis sich die Prinzessin wieder im Griff hatte. Nun war es ihr doch ziemlich unangenehm dass sie sich so hatte gehen lassen, sie hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr geweint, warum musste sie also ausgerechnet jetzt damit anfangen, noch dazu vor Rohan?

Eine Entschuldigung murmelnd befreite sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und rückte etwas von ihm ab.

„Du brauchst dich für nichts entschuldigen, Deirdre", tadelte sie der Ritter sanft, „Du hast sie geliebt, da ist es doch nur natürlich dass du sie vermisst. Aber eines solltest du nicht vergessen, Deirdre, du hast es selbst gesagt: ihr seid meine Familie, genauso sind wir aber auch deine Familie. Egal was auch passiert, wir werden immer für dich da sein."

Nach dieser kleinen Ansprache sah ihn die Prinzessin nachdenklich an bevor sich mehr und mehr ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Ja, du hast Recht, wir sind eine Familie."

Als Rohan sah wie Deirdre ihn anstrahlte wurde ihm plötzlich klar dass er tatsächlich meinte was er gesagt hatte, das war nicht nur leeres Gerede gewesen um die Prinzessin zu beruhigen, es war ihm wirklich ernst. Seine Freunde wussten von seiner Abstammung und dennoch hatten sie sich nicht von ihm abgewandt sondern ihm in dieser schwierigen Zeit bedingungslos beigestanden. Wenn das nicht Familie war wusste er auch nicht was er sich unter diesem Begriff sonst vorzustellen hätte.

Also erwiderte er Deirdres Lächeln ebenso strahlend, Worte waren jetzt unnötig, sie hatte ihn schon verstanden bevor er selbst es getan hatte.

So saßen sie einige Zeit lang in einträchtlichem Schweigen nebeneinander und lauschten den Geräuschen der Nacht.

Die Prinzessin wusste, dass sie sich eigentlich nicht so nahe hätten sein dürfen, dass sie beide im Moment viel zu vertraut miteinander waren, aber sie konnte und wollte auch nichts dagegen tun, es fühlte sich einfach so gut und richtig an. Also beschloss sie einfach gar nichts zu tun und dieses Gefühl von Vertrautheit und Sicherheit einfach zu genießen.

Bis sich der Himmel im Osten heller färbte blieben die beiden mystischen Ritter unter der Erle sitzen. Im Verlauf der Nacht hatte Deirdre ihren Kopf wieder an Rohans Schulter gelegt und sein Arm lag so um ihre Hüfte dass er sie leicht berührte. Beiden war die Nähe des anderen deutlich bewusst, doch sie verloren kein Wort darüber um den Zauber der sie zu umgeben schien nicht zu brechen. Überhaupt hatten sie in dieser Nacht nicht mehr viel geredet und wenn doch dann nur über eher belanglose Themen.

Als die Zeit des Aufbruchs gekommen war wandte sich Rohan der Prinzessin zu, nur um festzustellen dass diese inzwischen eingeschlafen war. Lächelnd betrachtete er ihr entspanntes Gesicht und brachte es einfach nicht über sich diesen schlafenden Engel zu wecken.

Irgendwie gelang es ihm aufzustehen ohne Deirdre zu wecken. Sie musste wirklich tief schlafen, denn sie erwachte nicht einmal als er sie hochhob und ins Schloss zurücktrug.

Das in ihre Kammer flutende Sonnenlicht weckte die Prinzessin am Morgen. Verschlafen streckte sie sich und brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren, sie hätte schwören können dass sie nicht hier eingeschlafen war. Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zurück: ihr unvermutetes Treffen mit Rohan, ihr Gespräch und schließlich ihr Wohlbehagen als sie einfach nur bei ihm gesessen hatte.

Doch als sie genauer darüber nachdachte kamen ihr erste Zweifel. Hatte sie das alles vielleicht nur geträumt, war es reines Wunschdenken? Die Prinzessin erhob sich und begann unruhig in ihrer Kammer umherzulaufen. Gerade als ihre Zweifel ihren Höhepunkt erreichten erblickte sie eine kleine Blume auf einem Tischchen neben ihrem Bett.

Sie hatte also wirklich nicht geträumt, es war alles tatsächlich so passiert. Rohan musste sie zurückgebracht und die Blume als Erinnerung bei ihr gelassen haben. Zärtlich strich sie über die Blüte und ein strahlendes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht.


End file.
